


Star Trek Girl (The Backwards & Upside-Down Remix)

by pipisafoat



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat





	Star Trek Girl (The Backwards & Upside-Down Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Be Your Star Trek Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3426) by andymere. 



"Seriously?"

"As hard as it might be for you to believe that I could spend a weekend with people who share your interests, yes."

Marshall looked over the top of the newspaper at her. "I would expect you to condemn that sort of thing as 'squeezing between overweight hairy men that haven't showered for weeks for a scribble on a scrap of paper' or something."

Mary glared at her computer screen, popping grapes into her mouth. "Yeah, well, I have some vacation days. Might as well go along. You do the squeezing, I'll do the laughing from afar. But you're showering every day, got it?"

Marshall grinned. "Only if you're showering with me."

"Perv."

"Mm. Just wait until I get you a costume."

Mary stuck her tongue out at him and tossed a grape in his direction.

* * *

  
Mary's keys jingled as she fiddled with the doorknob. It had been acting up for a few months, since Brandi had managed, drunk, to throw up directly into the key hole. Marshall sighed and tapped out a rhythm on his partner's shoulder impatiently. "You should really fix that, you know," he said without any particular conviction.

She laid a hand on top of his, stilling the drumming. "I'm sure that if I leave it long enough, you'll do it for me. Just like I know you're the one who filed that stack of papers on my desk--"

"It was overflowing onto my desk!"

Mary grinned. "I know."

"You are such a child sometimes."

"Shut up and find us some food." She elbowed her way in front of him and pulled a couple beers out of the fridge. "After we eat, we can go by your place and pack."

"Pack?" Marshall raised one eyebrow. "We're leaving tonight?"

"In the morning. Quit worrying; I already cleared it with Stan."

He switched which eyebrow was raised. "We're leaving in the morning. For Comic-Con."

"What are you, slow? And quit showing off with those eyebrows. They're not even useful."

* * *

  
"Who the fuck set the alarm for this early," Mary grumbled, pulling a pillow over her head.

Marshall pulled the pillow aside and kissed her, fumbling for the offending clock. "You," he answered smugly when the noise had stopped. "Something about a plane to catch."

"Mm. About that. Something I should tell you."

"I know Comic-Con doesn't happen until July."

She blinked at him in the semi-dark. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Never mess with a nerd's conventions and expect him not to notice."

"Good advice." She yawned and slid out of the bed. "Well, come on. Plane to catch and everything."

He followed her lead, but he kept shooting little glances at her until she spun to face him, hands on her hips.

"For fuck's sake, Marshall, I can still wear the stupid Star Trek costume if it's that big a deal."

His eyes grew comically wide. "That's not what I was thinking! But ... if you're offering ... I mean, I'd have to be a fool to turn that down."

"Oh. So...."

Marshall grinned. "I was just wondering where we were going."

"Can't that be a secret, too?"

"If you like." He shrugged and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her. "You're taking me on a surprise vacation for no reason."

"Not exactly no reason, but yeah."

He nuzzled her neck and slid a hand up underneath her shirt. "Not exactly no reason? What's so special about the middle of March?"

Her hand slid around to the back of his thigh. "That's the, uh, the not exactly part. I wanted to miss the crowds and the arbitrary higher prices of Valentine's Day. So happy year-and-a-month anniversary. And quit that if you want to get to the airport in time."

"You know, there's something to be said for a staycation." His fingers undid the button on her jeans.

"Not when I've already paid for everything!" She slapped at his hand and refastened her pants. "Put your shoes on and carry my suitcase to the car."

He kissed the side of her neck one more time. "You're no fun."

"And yet, you love me anyway."

"For some reason, I do." He turned her in his arms and bent to kiss her. "I do love you."

She pulled back and dropped a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose. "Love you too, but take the suitcases to the car. I'm serious about not wasting all that money I spent on you."


End file.
